


Lights Out

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, convenient storm and power outage, dubcon, hinted exhibitionism, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out during a snowstorm, and you’re stuck alone with Sans in his bedroom. What’s the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at lewdsans on tumblr

You jumped as the door opened, a gust of wind blowing in, giving you a taste of the storm outside. It slammed shut just as quickly as it had opened, and Sans pulled his snow-covered hood down, shaking himself off.

“You’re gonna make a mess,” you commented with a frown. Papyrus wasn’t here to clean it up, Sans was going to say “it’s just water”, which left cleaning it up to you.

“It’s just water.” Sans grinned, and you were simply even more frustrated that you were right. 

“Yeah, yeah… Is it still bad outside?”

Sans nodded. “Papyrus called me. He said he’s gonna be staying with Undyne tonight, since he doesn’t want to risk walking home. I was just at Grillby’s so,” he shrugged, “it wasn’t a long walk.”

“Are you cold…?” You asked, concerned for a moment before you realized what you said. Sans couldn’t get cold. You blushed, and furrowed your brow as he shot you a grin. “You know what I mean.”

“Aw, are you worried about me?” He teased, hanging up his now soaked sweater to dry. You hardly saw him with it off, so being able to actually see more of his… boney structure was captivating to you.

Sans was literally the definition of big boned. Despite his size, he could probably crush you with a finger. However, you didn’t find him intimidating He sat beside you with a sigh, plucking the TV remote from your hands, flipping through the channels before you could object.

“Hey–!” You reached over to grab the remote from his hands. “I wasn’t done with that!” You lifted yourself to reach farther as he held the remote further away from you. You were almost ontop of him now, your hand resting on the back of the couch, your other reached out for the remote. You honestly didn’t even notice the position you were in until you realized Sans had gotten awfully quiet.

You looked down to see Sans’ eyes locked on your chest as you hovered over him, giving him a rather good veiw down your shirt. You almost lost your balance as you staggered back to the other side of the couch, crossing your arms over your chest.

“W-what the hell do you think you’re looking at!?” You shouted, stuttering and flustered. Your body couldn’t help but get hot at the thought that he was staring– and not only that, but the look on his face made it seem like he enjoyed what he saw.

He shrugged with a mischievous grin. “What? I might be a monster but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a pretty human body when I see one.” A pause. “Which isn’t often. To be honest, I don’t really know that but about you… Well, your body I mean.” 

A boney hand was placed on your knee, and Sans had that look again. “But then again, we could always get to know each other a little more.” 

“Sans that’s not funny.” You blushed, pushing his hand off as you hugged your knees to your chest, turning your eyes back to the television. At this point, any channel that was turned to was nothing but static.

“Must be the storm…” Sans grumbled, scratching at the back of his head, a bored expression on his face as he tossed the remote back on the couch. “Guess that probably means no internet either–”

Zap!

There was a quick, electric click and then, it was dark. You let out a yelp and grabbed on to the nearest thing you could– which was Sans. Your fingers gripped the smooth bone of his arm, pressing yourself as close as you possibly could to him, your body beginning to tremble.

He noticed this.

“Are you…afraid?” You could hear him sigh, and a hand pat your head. “Don’t worry, okay? Come on, let’s get up to my room. I have some battery powered lights in there at least.” 

Sans stood, reaching out to grab your hand. He didn’t seem to be having any trouble moving around, but you couldn’t even see your hand infront of your own face. Perhaps monsters could see better in the dark? 

He led you upstairs, catching you the few times you stumbled on a step. He unlocked his bedroom door, and you realized that you had never actually been in it. Sans always kept his bedroom door locked, and would only open the door wide enough for him to peek his head out, or slip into the hallway. Then, it would be locked again.

“Here.” He seated you on what you could only guess was his bed. You folded your hands nervously in your lap, and chewed on your lip. You felt…nervous. Not just because of the dark either. There was something about bein alone with Sans, in his room, that got your heart racing. You remembered how he’d touched your before, how his hand was smooth and cold rested on your knee.  
You wondered what it would feel like, for him to touch other places like that.

You let out a small yelp as a light flashed on suddenly, illuminating the room in a dull red glow. For the first time, you got a good look- and understood what Papyrus meant by warzone. Clothes were everywhere, there were discarded chip bags on the floor and- well his bed seemed to be the only thing that was clean.

“Sorry,” he said, making you turn your attention back to him. “I would have cleaned up a little if I knew I was gonna be bringing you in here.” He actually seemed a little embarrassed.

“It’s fine.” You shook your head, feeling bad suddenly that you’d caught him off guard like this, even though it wasn’t your fault. “I would be surprised if your room was clean.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned, laying back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

Slowly, you lay down with him. “I mean…it doesn’t really seem like you, lazybones. Though, you really should clean up in here.”

“I know.” 

You nor Sans said anything more for a while. You sat there in silence, listening to the wind rattle the windows and the occasional tree groaning outside. You didn’t know how long you laid there with Sans in comfortable silence, feeling utterly at peace for the first time in a while. Sans was like that. He was the kind of person that made you feel calm….safe.

Though, that was all gone with you shivered, realizing the numbing in your toes. “Damn, it’s cold.” 

“O-oh.” Sans sat up, of course not noticing the tempurature outside effected inside. He looked as if he were going to say something, then stopped. Instead, he reached up and pulled back the covers. “Here.” 

Without a second thought, you crawled under the thick blanket, huddling up beneath it’s warmth. It was a little better, you thought, and found yourself closing your eyes. You didn’t know how late it was, all the clocks had stopped. All you know is that your were tired…

The pillow smelt like him. You weren’t sure what it was or why he smelt like that, but it was… surprisingly nice. You tilted your head to the side more, burying your face in the pillow with a smile. You had all but forgotten about Sans- that was, until you felt the covers shift behind you. A hand draped over your waist, and another wound its fingeres through your hair.

“W-wh…” You turned your head back a little to see Sans looking back at you. There was that look again. 

“I read somewhere that being close to someone else helps humans warm up… See, I might not have the highest body tempurature, but I wanna do what I can.” He was, in fact, rather cold. But you appreciated the effort nonetheless, and thought nothing else of it. You closed your eyes and he held you closer, and you couldn’t help but think how nice this felt. You’d never been so close to Sans before, and he’d never held you so gently. Actually, you don’t think you’d ever so much as hugged Sans at all, unless it was Papyrus forcing a group hug. But that was much more uncomfortable.

You began to hum contently as Sans played with your hair, twirling strands around his fingers before pulling lightly, then running them back through your hair. It felt good, and was rather relaxing… You hardly even noticed when the hand that was once on your waist began to wander further down.

Though, when you did, Sans was ready.

“H-hey, what are you–” You began to sit up, but there was a sudden flash of blue light, and you found yourself pressed onto the bed, with Sans straddling your back. He had your hands pinned above his head, and that damn grin on his face.

“S-Sans, what are you doing!?” You exclaimed, your face turning redder by the second as you wriggled beneath him, but to no avail. Your struggling just seemed to urge him on.

He leaned down, his hand slipping underneath you, down beneath your jeans. You let out a embarrassed squeak, but there was nothing you could do to stop him. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to get you like this…?” He whispered in your hear, his voice a husky tone you had never heard before. As he spoke, it was almost like he was letting out something he’d been holding back for a long time. It was just so… hungry.

“What are you talking abou–hnn~!” Your sentence was cut short by his fingers rubbing against your clit through your underwear. How did he even know how to do that!?

“I’ve been watching you,” he said, almost reading your mind. “I know what you do when you think no one’s around…” He nipped at your ear and you let out a whine, your body shuddering against him. His fingers were just so hard, you’d never felt something like that touch you there before. “Here, right? That’s where if feels good. You always get louder when you touch yourself here…”   
Your eyes widened when you finally understood what he meant. Did he mean…!?

“That’s right, you dirty girl. Right on the couch, you were touching yourself the other night, weren’t you? When you thought Papyrus and I were asleep… You were so cute, putting your fingers in your mouth like that so you wouldn’t moan too loud.” His voice got more and more aggressive, and his pushed your panties to the side, his pointer finger rubbing your wet folds, but never quite entering you. You tried to move your hips to make him go deeper, but he still had you pinned. All you seemed to do was succeed in wiggling your butt against his pelvic bone, which when you did, made him grunt softly.

“Humans are so interesting… You’re so wet, and warm inside…” He slowly pushed a finger inside you and you moaned louder as the slender appendage pushed deeper, touching parts inside you that you couldn’t reach on your own. “I’ve wanted to see for myself for so long… To touch you… Be inside you…

I’m gonna make you so hot.” 

Suddenly, you were flipped over onto your back, and the finger was inserted back inside you before you could even catch your breath, pumping steadily in and out of you, causing your to arch your hips toward his hand. You wanted more. Despite being utterly confused and partially convincing yourself you were dreaming, you knew that you liked what Sans was doing to you and you didn’t want it to stop.

Sensing this, Sans slipped in his middle finger, curling his fingers, making you moan louder and grab his wrist in an attempt to stop him for a moment. However, he simply took your hand and brushed it aside, his fingers continuing to ravage you mercilessly.

As Sans looked down at you, his eye glowed a dull blue and you could sense something predatory behind his smile. You were at his utter mercy, and he was going to do whatever he wanted to you. Knowing that… you felt frightened. However, a part of you was excited, your heart pounded with anticipation at what he might do to you next.

What happened was something you…really weren’t expecting.

He pulled his fingers out of you and pulled off your pants, along with your underwear, in seemingly one swift movement. You hardly had time to protest before he spread your legs wide apart, a blue tongue snaking from between his lips. You could feel it’s warmth on your skin before it even touched you, like hovering your hand over a lamp, and it drove you crazy. You gripped the bed sheets tightly as he licked at the wetness between your legs, teasing you.  
He was going to make sure to make every inch of you his.

“You know…” Sans said, and you looked down at him with half lidded eyes, and met his. You waited a moment for him to continue, your shallow breath the only other sound in the room.

“You’re so beautiful.” 

You were taken aback by the statement, your heart pounding even harder than before. In that same instant, you felt something wet and warm thrust inside you, a loud moan ripping from your throat as you threw your head back.   
Sans’ hand pressed down on your stomach to keep you on place as his tongue curled and twisted inside you, seeming to go deeper and reach impossible angles. You were in heaven. If you had to define utter bliss, this would be it. Sans’ warm tongue inside you, your eyes barely opened and your mind utterly blank with pleasure.

“Sa….” Your breathing became heavier, and your whole body was begginning to feel numb to anything but pleasure. You didn’t even realize his name was on your lips until you said it.

“San…Sans..!” You let out a high piched moan and your toes curled. You could feel something building up, and you couldn’t hold back your pleasured cries any longer.

You weren’t sure if it was hearing the sound of his name or something else, but Sans seemed to become more…focused. Determined. His tongue’s movements sped up inside you, and his thumb pressed against your clit, rubbing in quick circles. Every breath you took was followed by a moan, which only progressed louder and higher with every moment.

“I’m…!” Your voice shook, and you could hardly get the words out. “S-Sans! No… S-stop I… I’m g… Cum… I’m gonna cum…!”

As if those were the magic words, Sans did something and you felt a surge of pleasure wash over your whole body, shaking and moaning. It felt so much better, having someone else make you have an orgasm than doing it yourself. Or perhaps it was something else, but you had never felt this kind of sensation before.

Your body shuddered one last time before you collapsed back onto the bed, your body covered in sweat, your hands still gripping the sheets like your life depended on it. Sans’ warm tongue was inside you no longer– instead, he leaned over you, and you could see your juices dripping off his tongue.

You opened your mouth.

And that’s exactly what he wanted. His tongue slipped past your lips and into your mouth, the warm sensation that was once between your legs now inside you again, just somewhere else.

You could feel the ghostly appendage slide further down your throat, and you could almost feel yourself choking, but it felt good. And all you could do was lie there without even the strength to lift your hands as he had his way with you.  
His tongue busy working inside your mouth, his fingers found their way inside you once more. Your legs twitched and you began to moan, having been much more sensitive after just having an orgasm. He curled his fingers the way he did before and your body instinctively arches, propping yourself up on your elbows, letting his tongue slide in your mouth further.

Then, he wrapped an arm around your waist and hoisted you up so you were straddling his lap, and took his tongue out of your mouth with a grin. You were left panting, hot and drooling from what he had just done to you.   
“Are you ready for the main attraction, baby?” He asked in that husky voice and you shivered. You didn’t really care what it was, you just knew you wanted it.  
You watched him pull down the waistband of his shorts, mesmerized as he pulled out that glowing blue cock in his hand. You’d never seen one before, and you were 100% sure they weren’t supposed to look like a glowstick, but it had the same warmth that his tongue did and you wanted it inside you. 

“Like what you see?” He asked, his tongue flicking out for a moment to lick your ear, bringing your attention back to him. You nodded with a breathless moan, spreading your legs wider. He chuckled.

“Are you really willing to spread your legs so easy? Or…” He grabbed your waist, slowly lowering you down. You felt the head of his cock press against your pussy, but he stopped. “Is it just me?” 

You shook you head. “N-no…it… I…” You couldn’t get your thoughts straight, and all you could think of was that wonderful thing between your legs. “It’s not…like that…” You panted, pressing your forehead against his– an action which seemed to surprise him. “It’s you… It’s because…it’s you…” You explained, pulling him closer. “It’s always been you.”

Sans was silent for a moment, and neither of you moved. You just stayed there and hugged him, taking in what you had just said. It was true- you had always loved Sans. You were simply afraid to see it…Because you knew that if you did, you could never go home. But you no longer cared about that anymore. Your home was wherever Sans was.

“….Forgive me.” He mumbled, confusing you a moment before grabbing your hips and slamming his cock deep inside you. You let out a choked scream and you could immediately feel him get bigger inside you not a moment before he started bucking his hips. He held your hips hard and pounded against that spot over, and over, so hard you couldn’t even moan. Your mouth worked, but no sound came out, and your body was simply filled with immense pleasure.

“Damn...” Sans growled, gritting his teeth as his eyes locked on his cock pounding inside you, getting more and more excited with every thrust. “Damn, why do you gotta say shit like that.” You could hear him holding back moans between words, and sweat rolled off his forehead. You began moving your hips in rhythm with his, making his cock feel ten times better inside you.

“Why…do you have to be so damn cute all the time!?” He pressed his hand against your chest and pushed you back, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder as he reached deeper inside you, not slowing down his movements for a second. The bed creaked, and you no longer tried to quiet your moans, or hide the fact he had you screaming.

“I’ve wanted you so bad…” He growled, his fingers digging into your thigh. “It’s been driving me crazy… Ever since I watched you that night…” He looked down. “I’ve been working on this, just for you.” 

Your eyes widened and you were able to gain your composure for a moment, simply to register what he had just said. His thrusts slowed suddenly, and he almost looked embarrassed. 

“I’m not human… Even if I wanted to, w-which I obviously do, I couldn’t do the things that… I wanted to do to you… The things I know you wanted.” Just as you did before, he pressed his forehead against yours. “….I want to touch you, always. I want to ravish this beautiful body of yours and make you feel good…” 

“…Then do it. Ravish me.” 

Those two words were all Sans needed to hear. You could feel him grow and swell inside you once more, and he was immediately fucking you once more. You would have thought that having sex with a skeleton would be uncomfortable, but it wasn’t in any way. In fact, his fingers clamped around your ankle felt good. His grasp was so firm– you know he was never going to let you go. 

“Sans…Sans!” You moaned his name over and over, and you could feel that build up again. “S-Sans, I’m gonna cum again…!”

“Nngh.. Just wait…a little longer…!” He said between thrusts, grunting as he shifted his weight on the bed to push in at another angle, making you squeal with delight.

“I love you.” The words left your mouth and you didn’t even try to stop them. There was a hitch in the rythm of his thrusts, but Sans recovered quickly- if not harder. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” You called out over and over, like it was the only thing you can say. “Oh my god, Sans I love you!”

“F-fuck…!” With one last thrust, he pushed his cock deeper, deeper than you thought anything could even reach, and shuddered as he came inside you, a thick, almost sticky liquid filling you. He stayed in you even as the moments passed, and both your orgasms subsided. Then, the warmth that was once inside you was now gone, though the thick liquid remained, dripping out of your pussy, onto the bed sheets. You couldn’t do anything but lay there and catch your breath, your face red, drool running down the side of your mouth. He, quite literally, fucked you out of your senses. You couldn’t even apologize for the mess.

He flopped down beside you, closing his eyes. You looked over at him, and your heart fluttered. 

“Sans…”

“I love you too.”

You were startled by the abruptness of the statement, but you could see his normally white cheekbones flushed blue. He was obviously embarrassed saying that to you, despite the fact you’d just had sex.

“…. Why are you so damn cute all the time?” You mumbled, leaning over and kissing the corner of his mouth before passing out.


End file.
